Protect the family
by Beautiful Storm Munroe
Summary: Sequel to recovery. Four years after Storm's incident, she and Logan have a happy family. But the beast can't keep himself away forever. How far is he willing to go to catch his prey? How far will Logan go to protect his wife and child. T for now, might be M later. Might extend Chapter 1, we'll see how the reviews are.
1. Chapter 1

_Storm woke up in an alley. She wondered why she was there, when she heard a familiar growl. She looked toward the noise, and a huge weight came crashing down upon her; a strangled cry coming out of her lips, as the animal pinned her down, taking in her scent. "I'm going to enjoy this," Victor Creed whispered, grasping a wrist in each hand as he pinned them down._

_"Sabretooth..." she whimpered, struggling beneath him as his gleaming teeth went for her throat..._

__Storm woke up with a start, gasping heavily. She heard Kendall, her nine month old child starting to cry out for her food. Logan woke up when he heard Kendall. "I'll get her," Storm whispered, going into the nursery.

Logan waited to hear the usual humming of Storm nursing. He got concerned and got out of bed. "You okay, darlin'?"

Storm thought about telling him that everything was fine, but then shook her head, looking down at her baby girl. "Another nightmare?" he asked, kneeling down beside her. Storm nodded, tears coming down her face. Logan wiped the tears away. "Hey... it's okay. He can't hurt ya now."

After awhile, Storm was finished, and Kendall was asleep. She put the baby back in the crib, and slid back under the covers with her husband. He wrapped his arms around her. "What was it about?" he asked.

"Same thing it's been about for the last three weeks," Storm replied. Logan sighed, and stroked her cheek. It was getting close to the anniversary of her incident with Sabretooth; something that neither of them want to remember, but Storm had no choice. He noticed that she was getting less sleep than normal for the past three weeks, and it was taking a toll and her mood.

"You know that I'd never let you out of my sight again after what happened right?" he asked. "And if I did, I'd send Laura to follow ya, or one of the other girls."

She turned to look at him. "You would do that, wouldn't you?"

"We have a kid now, Storm," Logan said. "I'm not gonna let Sabretooth get his claws on you, or Kendall." He kissed her cheek, trailing down to her neck. "You're not going back to sleep are you?"

"Probably not," Storm admitted, looking at the time. It was close to two, and Kendall would be expecting her next meal around four. "I usually don't after a nightmare."

"That's too bad," Logan said with a sly smile. "'Cause I can't go to sleep either."

She smiled. "Then what are we going to do for the next couple of hours?"

"Close your eyes, and I'll show ya," he whispered, kissing her lips passionately.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Four years later**__**...**_

Storm and Logan were out shopping with Scott and Jean. That meant the kids were left in the care of Rogue, Kitty, Jubilee, and Rachel. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" Storm asked.

"'Ro, you got to relax, " Jean said. "They're in the best of hands at the mansion. What could possibly go wrong?"

"I wouldn't say that if I were you, Jeannie," Logan said. "That just makes her more nervous."

Scott chuckled a little, until his wife glared at him to shut up. "I'm serious, Storm, nothing is gonna happen to them. They'll be fine."

"Alright," Storm said, following the advice of her best friend.

PtF

_**Meanwhile, in the**_** mansion:**

"Alright girls, what do ya wanna do while your parents are away?" Rogue asked Hope and Kendall.

"Wii?" they asked, their eyes wide.

"Perfect thing ta do while your parents are away," Rogue said. "What games?"

"Just Dance!"

Rogue looked to the other girls. "You got yourself into this one, Rogue," Kitty said. "You can get yourself out."

"I'm sure they're not gonna mind," Rogue said, putting in Just Dance 4. "They probably won't be paying attention to the lyrics too much. Not to mention, it's great exercise for the children."

"What songs are on it?" Jubilee asked. They looked through the song list, and nearly freaked when the two top summer hits were on it. Rogue and Jubilee decided to take turns.

_I threw a wish in the well,_  
_ Don't ask me, I'll never tell_  
_ I looked to you as it fell,_  
_ And now you're in my way..._

A few minutes later, the girls had an audience out in the hallway.

_Your stare was holdin',_  
_ Ripped jeans, skin was showin'_  
_ Hot night, wind was blowin'_  
_ Where you think you're going, baby?_

_ Hey, I just met you,_  
_ And this is crazy,_  
_ But here's my number,_  
_ So call me, maybe?_

_ It's hard to look right,_  
_ At you baby,_  
_ But here's my number,_  
_ So call me, maybe?_

_ Hey, I just met you,_  
_ And this is crazy,_  
_ But here's my number,_  
_ So call me, maybe?_

_ And all the other boys,_  
_ Try to chase me,_  
_ But here's my number,_  
_ So call me, maybe?_

_ Before you came into my life_  
_ I missed you so bad_  
_ I missed you so bad_  
_ I missed you so, so bad_

_ Before you came into my life_  
_ I missed you so bad_  
_ And you should know that_  
_ I missed you so, so bad_

Gambit and Colossus were in the hall with Bobby, watching the girls dance to the song with a fascinating interest. Rogue flopped onto the couch, breathing heavily, as Jubilee took the remote from her. The boys waited until the chorus to come in.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_  
_ The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_  
_ But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_  
_ You don't know,_  
_ Oh oh,_  
_ You don't know you're beautiful,_  
_ If only you saw what I can see,_  
_ You'll understand why I want you so desperately,_  
_ Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_  
_ You don't know,_  
_ Oh oh,_  
_ You don't know you're beautiful,_  
_ Oh oh,_  
_ That's what makes you beautiful_

Rogue turned to see the boys there. "Get out boys, this is a girls party!"

"We just wanted to watch, Chere," Gambit said, sitting next to his girlfriend.

"If Wolverine catches you here, Gumbo, he's gonna have a fit- considering that the little ones are playing a dancing game," Rogue pointed out.

"Can't we at least stay until the end of this song?" Bobby asked.

"One song," Rogue said, watching Kendall and Hope jump around to the beat. "And then your fate is in your hands."

PtF

"I can't believe you bought six dresses, Storm!" Jean exclaimed as they walked out of the store. "I'm a bad influence on you."

"You betcha, Jeannie," Logan said with a sly grin. Every dress Storm tried on made her outshine everyone at the store... and made Logan have some very inappropriate thoughts that should be kept in the bedroom.

"Remind me again who's idea it was to take her shopping again?" Scott asked Logan.

"Very funny," Jean scoffed. "Well at least we had a good time. We should do this more often."

The men groaned. "If we do this again, the men choose the activity," Logan said. The best idea he had in mind was dinner and a movie. They had been gone from the kids for over two hours now, and Logan knew Storm was anxious to get back to Kendall. Truth be told, so was he, but he also enjoyed spending time with his wife and friends.

"I wonder what the kids are doing?" Storm mused as they reached the car.

"Not again, Storm," Jean said. "Kendall and Hope are just fine. It's not like they're watching some sort of crime drama." Storm looked at her, and Jean remembered that Rogue wanted to watch the season finale of Major Crimes. "On second thought, let's get back to the mansion."

"Leave it to Jeannie to get 'Ro anxious," Logan whispered to Scott.

"I heard that Wolverine..."

As they walked in, Scott went to see the Professor, while the other three went to the rec room.

_If you go hard you gotta get on the floor_  
_ If you're a party freak then step on the floor_  
_ If your an animal then tear up the floor_  
_ Break a sweat on the floor_  
_ Yeah we work on the floor_  
_ Don't stop keep it moving_  
_ Put your drinks up_  
_ Pick your body up and drop it on the floor_  
_ Let the rhythm change your world on the floor_  
_ You know we're running it tonight on the floor_  
_ Brazil, Morocco_  
_ London to Ibiza_  
_ Straight to L.A. New York _  
_ Vegas to Africa (Dale!)_

The three adults walked into the teenagers and their two kids dancing to JLo's 'Get on the Floor'. The two women had their arms crossed. "Is that song appropriate for them?" Jean asked. All four players froze in place, putting the game on pause.

"Who let these two on the Wii?" Rogue demanded, looking at Kitty and Jubilee.

"You did," they both replied. There was no way they were getting blamed for this.

"Just Dance 4?! C'mon, these two were supposed to be playing Mario Kart. Seriously, who let them play Just Dance?"

"You did," they repeated, this time both Kendall and Hope joined in, pointing their fingers at Rogue.

Rogue looked at the adults. "Ah ain't gettin' outta this one, am ah?"

The three adults shook their heads. "Not a chance, darlin'," Logan said.

PtF

Outside the mansion, amber eyes looked out toward the mansion. "They're all here," he said into his head set.

"Remember, we only want the woman and the child," someone replied. "_Alive_."

Victor Creed smiled. He'd deliver them to his masters alive alright, but then he wanted the woman to himself. How he'd love to feel her writhing beneath him one more time; screaming at the top of her lungs... music to his ears. For now, though, he waited for the perfect moment to strike.


	3. Chapter 3

"If your an animal then tear up the floor," Kendall sang as she got ready for bed. Logan froze and looked at Storm, who looked just as shocked to hear Kendall say that. "Brazil, Morocco, London to Ibiza, Straight to L.A. New York, Vegas to Africa-"

"Kendall," Storm interrupted. "Where did you hear that?"

"Just Dance 4," Kendall answered.

Storm looked at Logan and then back at her daughter. "I think we'll be limiting the time you spend on the Wii from now on," Storm chuckled, kissing the top of her daughter's head. "Good night, Kendall."

"'Night sweetie," Logan said.

"Good night, mommy; goodnight daddy," Kendall said, settling in for the night.

Storm closed the door to her daughter's room. She walked out, heading toward her loft and out onto the balcony. "What's on your mind?" Logan asked, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. For a moment, that was all that mattered; just the two of them in the open air on the balcony.

"Just thinking that it's been so long since you and I have been alone together," she said. Logan nodded in agreement. One of them would be up real late either doing something related to the school, or out on a mission; during the weekends, Kendall would climb into their bed until one of them forced her- unless she had a bad dream of course.

"Definitely has been awhile," Logan said, his hands moving to her shoulders. "There's something else, isn't there?"

She looked at him. "For someone who's not a telepath, you're awfully good at reading my mind," she said.

"That's because we've known each other for too long," Logan said, before becoming serious. "Seriously, darlin', what's buggin' ya?"

"I'm probably just being paranoid again," Storm replied, trying to shrug it off. Her husband, though, being the stubborn man he is, wouldn't let it go. "I just feel like he's close by, just waiting for the chance to catch me alone."

"Is it close to that time of year again?" Logan asked. He never would have mentioned it, but it was important for him to know what was bugging her so badly. She nodded slowly, looking down at the tile. He went from massaging her shoulders to wrapping his arms protectively around her, and swaying in the light breeze. "Darlin', ya know that I would do anythin' ta protect ya, right?"

She nodded. "I know."

Logan stopped swaying and nuzzled her neck. She chuckled, and kissed him. "It's gettin' cold out here," he whispered. Storm shuddered involuntarily, earning a smirk from Logan. "How 'bout we get inside, and I'll keep ya warm?"

"No argument from me," she said as Logan led her inside. He eased back the covers of the bed, then stood up, devouring his wife's lips. Then he trailed kisses down her neck. She helped when him take his shirt off, moaning as he continued to assault her body with kisses. He reached up to her shoulders, and slowly removed the straps of her nightgown from them, the gown dropping at her feet. He pushed her body onto the bed. "And how is this supposed to keep me warm?"

"Like this," he replied, wrapping the covers around himself and her naked body.

PtF

"They're not gonna pay attention to the lyrics?" Rachel asked. "Y'know, you're lucky Wolverine didn't cut you to pieces, Rogue."

"Why?" she asked.

"I heard my sister repeating the lyrics," Rachel said, "if Kendall is repeating those lyrics, who knows what he's doing right now?"

PtF

Logan stroked his wife's cheek. "I'd almost forgotten what that feels like," Storm said with a sigh.

He smiled and kissed her. "I'm glad ta know I reminded ya," he growled playfully.

She smiled, sitting up to give him a passionate kiss, wrapping her arms around is neck. They rolled over so that Storm was on top, her hair draping over their bodies. He nuzzled her knuckles, and then she cupped his cheek. He grabbed her wrists and flipped them over again so that he was on top. She laughed, but was silenced by a kiss. "What do you think about taking a vacation?" she asked when they broke.

"Where would you wanna go, darlin'?" Logan asked, brushing back her hair.

"Anywhere," she replied as he started kissed her. "Canada, Europe-"

"Africa?" he asked, looking into her eyes.

"How did you know that I was gonna say that?" she asked.

"Because I can tell you're a little homesick," he said, kissing her on the lips.

"You're right." They laid there for a few moments in silence. "It could also be good for Kendall to get to know the land where I came from."

"And here I thought you were going for the romantic getaway," Logan said.

"You know I couldn't leave Kendall for that long," Storm said, stroking his chest hair. "But I could arrange for her to stay at an old friend's for awhile. Or we could ask Laura to babysit her during the nights and some of the days."

"Just so long as Laura doesn't bring the wii with her," Logan said. Storm smilkiss kissing him deeply.

"Thank you, Logan."

"For what?"

"For allowing us to go on a family vacation."

"Hold on, darlin', you have to do somethin' for me beforI I agree to take the runt with us."

She playfully slapped his chest. "Don't call my baby that, and what do I need to do?"

"You'll see," he said, kissing her passionately.

PtF

"We'll wait until Africa," the leader said a couple of days later. "You're cover here has been blown as it is. The last thing we need is the Wolverine finding us too soon. We strike the moment she and the child are alone."

Sabretooth growled, but nodded. He'd waited this long, he could wait another few days to get what he wanted from the witch.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Kinda sad that they're aren't too many reviews yet... though I guess I can blame the holidays for that, lol. Anyway, thanks to Jazphace and Weather Goddess for the early reviews. YOu have no idea how much those make my day. :D**

The first day they arrived in Africa, Kendall was very fascinated about the surrounding area. The only thing that she didn't like was the weather, which made Storm chuckle. She was very excited to know that she would be sleeping over with Laura in the cabin next door to the main house. Before going to bed that night, Storm circled around the area so that she could make plans with Logan.

"You said there was a pride of lions around here?" Logan asked, kissing her neck.

"Yup," she replied. "I also saw Cheetahs, zebras, and other antelope that I'm sure Kendall would be glad to see." She kissed him deeply, moaning into his lips. After awhile the two fell asleep in each others arms. Storm was having a hard time falling asleep, though. Her eyes snapped open when she heard something snap from from outside. Grabbing her robe, her hand cackled with electricity. She opened the door and looked out. She couldn't sense any movement, and there weren't any suspicious shadows that she could detect. She shook her head, cursing the paranoia she always got this time of year. Suddenly, a hand wrapped around her waist. She gasped, shocking the culprit.

"Yowch!" He cried. "'Ro..."

"Goddess, Logan," she said, a hand to her chest. "You shouldn't sneak up on a woman like that." After a moment, Logan got up and walked to his wife. "I'm sorry, Logan," she whispered, tears coming down her face.

Logan nuzzled hugged her tightly, stroking her hair. "No, I'm sorry, darlin'." He pulled back to look into her tear streaked eyes. "I forgot how jumpy you could be sometimes."

After a moment, Logan led her back into the bedroom. "There's something I forgot to tell you," she said.

"What's that?" Logan asked, brushing her hair back.

_**One week ago...**_

_Storm and Kendall were walking back toward the mansion with Jean from the mall. "How are Hope and I supposed to live with our best friends on the other side of the world?" Jean exclaimed.  
_

_"It's only for two weeks Jean," Storm laughed."Besides, you can call us everyday- except at night."  
_

_"You so owe me," Jean grumbled.  
_

_Storm laughed, and looked down at her side, realizing that Kendall wasn't there. "Kendall... Kendall!"  
_

_"What's wrong, Storm?" Jean asked.  
_

_"Kendall's gone!"  
_

_"What?!" Jean exclaimed, psi-scanning the area. "She couldn't have gone far. Hope," she turned to her little girl. "Did you see where Kendall went?"  
_

_"She's right there, mommy," Hope replied, pointing to a white-haired little girl, running toward them.  
_

_"Storm, behind you."  
_

_Storm turned around to see her daughter running toward her. "Mommy!"  
_

_"Kendall!" Storm exclaimed, racing to her little girl, picking her up. "Oh, Kendall! Don't scare me like that." She hugged her daughter tightly. "Where did you go?" she asked putting Kendall down.  
_

_"I got a ball from a nice man," she said, holding up an orange bouncy ball.  
_

_"Kendall, you don't take things from strangers," Storm scolded, a little harsher than she intended.  
_

_"Storm..." Jean said putting a hand on her best friends shoulder. "Easy, it was a mistake." **I know how freaked out you were, if I were in your place, I'd probably would have done the same thing; but she's safe, you need to calm down.**  
_

_Storm took a breath, listening to her friend's words in her mind. "I'm sorry, Kendall," she said, hugging her daughter again. "Who did you get the ball from?"  
_

_"That man over there," Kendall replied, pointing at him.  
_

_Storm turned and gasped inwardly, her mind going haywire as she fought back the emotions that were beginning to overwhelm her; it was a miracle the weather hadn't changed yet. The only thing outwardly noticeable was that her body had gone rigid, and the fear that clearly shown in her eyes. The man she was looking at was tall and blonde, with canine's as sharp as a Sabretooth's. He gave her a sick twisted smile before disappearing into the shadows.  
_

_"Ororo?" Jean asked, both mentally and verbally before placing a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Are you alright?"  
_

_Storm jumped slightly, her thoughts coming back to the present. "Yeah, Kendall, go talk with Hope for a little bit, we'll be right behind you."  
_

_Kendall nodded, joining her friend. "What's wrong?" Jean asked, her voice laced with concern.  
_

_Storm took a breath to calm her nerves, noticing that her hands were shaking a bit. "I saw him," she whispered, so that her daughter wouldn't hear.  
_

_"Who?" Jean asked, gently probing Storm's mind to find out who she was talking about. Then it hit her. "Sabretooth?" Storm nodded, looking away- both with fear and shame. Almost five years ago, Storm had been pregnant with what would have been her first child. After Sabretooth took what he wanted, however, she'd had a miscarriage. The memory was still raw and painful, despite it being so long ago. "It's alright, 'Ro," Jean said, hugging her friend.  
_

"Why didn't you tell me, 'Ro?" Logan asked quietly, struggling to keep the anger out of his voice. It wasn't at her, he knew she wouldn't keep something like this from him if it was serious, but it was at Sabretooth who could've grabbed his only child. He knew Storm couldn't go through the process of losing another child, it would destroy her.

"I didn't want to see you worked up before our vacation," Storm replied. "I also didn't want Kendall to see you like that."

Logan hugged his wife, kissing her tenderly. "Why were you at the door?" he asked, trailing his kisses to her neck and back up again, getting her to relax in his arms.

"I thought I heard a noise outside," she replied, moaning as his hands moved to her shoulders for a massage. "I guess I'm just being paranoid again."

"I understand, darlin'," he whispered in her ear, hugging her tightly to him. "Considering what happened, I doubt you'll ever be truly healed; but, at least you don't take it out on me."

She chuckled. "Of course not, you did nothing to me."

"What do you think we should do for the rest of the night?" he asked seductively.

"Sleep," she replied. "But, we could be a little devious first."

"Woman, I like the way you think."

PtF

The next day, the family went out on a Serengeti trek, looking at all the different animals that lived in Africa. Later on in the afternoon, Logan left to get some more groceries so that they would survive the rest of the two weeks. Leaving Laura-aka, Talon, aka, X-23- alone with Storm and Kendall. "I'm going to take Kendall out onto the swing set, Storm," Laura called, leading her to the back.

"I'll be out in a minute," Storm replied, putting the pasta and sauce on simmer. She also answered the phone, which was for Laura. Storm called out to her, as she took off the apron. Next thing she knew, her phone was disconnected, and Laura still hadn't come in with Kendall.

Knowing that this wasn't her paranoia, Storm called to them a third time, her instincts telling her that something was severely wrong. A disturbance in the air caught her attention. "Laura?"

"Not quite, Princess," a distinctive growl replied. She gasped, walking back into the kitchen as amber eyes stared at her hungrily. "I'm afraid my brother's clone is a little preoccupied at the moment."

"Sabretooth," she whispered, backing up toward the stove as he stepped out of the shadows.

"I'm glad you remembered me," Sabretooth said, stepping closer to her. Storm could feel the heat radiating from both pots, both handles pointed toward her.

"Where's Kendell?" Storm demanded, fighting back the images of him on top of her, violating her body.

"Runt jr?" Sabretooth asked, laughing at her expression. "She's fine. She's with the runt's clone... For now anyway." He took a another step closer, enjoying the fear that was coming off of her in waves. "Come with me quietly, and you'll see your precious little girl again." He was so close now that she could smell him, practically touch him, which she knew is what he wanted. "We could perhaps also do a couple of other things..." he whispered, his claw going up her bare arm. She fought back a shudder as she pulled that arm away from him, the other going for the sauce pot.

"What makes you think," she began, trying hard to mask out all the fear in her voice, even though she knew he could smell it on her. "That I would do anything with you after what you did to me five years ago?"

His claw went to her beautiful face, which she jerked away from. He smiled, seeing through her little façade. "I don't know, perhaps the safety of your daughter?" She glared at him, but her eyes also showed fear. "That's right, Witch, I control if your daughter lives or dies. Do as I say, and you two will be a happy family once again."

She knew he was lying to her. It couldn't be that simple. she prayed that Logan would return the handle to the pot, she hoped this would buy her some time. "Never!" She cried, knocking Sabretooth over the head with the pot, while spilling the sauce all over his face. The blow didn't knock him out, but it did have him roaring in pain, giving Storm a few precious seconds to flee. "Kendall!" She cried, hoping Sabretooth had lied to her about stealing her daughter.

She was about to sink to her knees in despair, when someone bowled her over. "Big mistake,Princess," he growled, pinning her down as he knocked her out.


	5. Chapter 5

Storm awoke in a dingy cell, wall to wall with cement. She was lying down on a bench, with her arms chained just above her head. She heard whimpering to her left, and looked to see two figures huddled together in a corner. "It's going to be okay," someone soothed. Storm recognized it as Laura's voice, and she heard a little bit of whimpering- Storm knew that was Kendall.

"L-Laura," Storm called hoarsely, her throat dry.

Laura looked up from where she was, then jumped up and ran to her. "Storm!" Storm tried to sit up, but it was a struggle. "Here..." _SNIKT! _Two claws came out of each of Laura's hands, and she cut Storm free. Using a bobby pin as a lock pick, Storm took off the wristlets that were formerly part of the chain. _SNAKT!_

"Mommy!" Kendall called, racing to her mother.

"Kendall," Storm said in relief, picking up her daughter and hugging her tightly. "My baby..." she slowly rocked her back and forth, tears coming out of her eyes.

Laura watched them, slightly envious that Kendall at least had a mother during her childhood. Laura was stuck in a Weapon X facility, being poked and probed at, with no mother to watch her twenty-four-seven. Then she thought that Storm had treated her like her own daughter from the beginning, despite trying to kill Logan- her father and clone. Laura told Logan that she would protect Kendall and Storm at all costs, and she would. This was what she was trained for as an X-Man.

It wasn't long before Kendall fell asleep in her mother's arms, and it was silent between the two women. "What did they do while I was out?" she asked, wanting to know if they harmed her baby.

"They drew some blood from us, and you," Laura replied. "But that's it. They have checked on us a couple of times, and then left us."

Part of Storm was relieved, the other part was angry that they touched her daughter. The door beyond the cell creaked open, instinctively Storm clutched her daughter closer to her body. "I'm glad to see that you're awake," a voice she didn't recognize said.

Laura stood up, and the claws popped out. _SNIKT! _"Who are you?" Laura snarled.

"Ah, X-23," the man said. "I don't believe we've ever had a chance to meet. I'm Professor Thorton. The creator of Weapon X."

Storm gasped, and Laura looked like she was about to attack the guy. A woman's laughter entered the area. "Hi, X, miss me?"

"Kimura!" Laura cried.

"That's right," Kimura goaded. "We've been looking for you and Weapon X for awhile. Glad to see that you've found a new mommy." Laura lunged at Kimura with her taunts, but was unable to reach her former handler, who laughed. "Easy, kid, don't make me accidentally drop this..." she pulled out a canister. "You know what this is?" Laura took a step back, knowing exactly what it was. "That's right, X, it's your Trigger Scent. If you cooperate with us, I won't expose your new family to it."

The two enemies glared at one another. Laura spat at her handler, then went to the bench, where Storm was. "You have no idea what you're doing, Kimura, or who you're dealing with."

Kimura laughed, but with a sharp look from the Professor, she stopped. "There's also one other person you need to meet before we leave," Thorton said.

A man as tall as Sabretooth walked into the room. "Greetings," he said. "I am Graydon Creed-"

"Leader of the FoH, "Storm said.

"So you've heard of me," Craydon said. "I'm flattered."

"I've heard of you, and your family. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

"What do you mean by that?" Graydon snarled. Laura stood in front of the mother and daughter, ready to attack if need be. Graydon composed himself after a minute. "No matter, once we're done with you three, the Mutant Registration Act will be invoked." He turned to William Stryker, one of the main scientists of the Weapon X project. "You know what to do if the animal gets here." Behind William stood Victor Creed. "You can do what you want with the woman, once we're done with her."

Sabretooth grinned, causing Storm to flinch. As the group left, Kimura threw a rock at the cell. "Animals," she said.

When the door closed, Storm looked at Laura. "How long do we have?"

"Probably until morning," Laura said.

"They we have to get out of here before then."

"How?" Laura asked. "This place will be completely guarded. There's no way out."

Storm chuckled. "Laura, you're talking to a former thief. If there's one thing I know, it's stealth. We need to get out of here tonight."

PtF

Logan got back to the house, and new instantly that something was wrong. He searched the entire house and couldn't find Storm. He hoped she was in the cabin with Laura and Kendall, but as he was about to go out through the back, he caught the scent of burnt pasta and tomato sauce. He saw the sauce on the floor, and a stench hit him that he would never forget.

The claws came out, and he howled his grief. Pushing back down his animal side, he grabbed the phone and called the mansion. "We've got a problem."

PtF

"How do you think we can get out of here?" Laura asked.

"Can you slice through the bars?" Storm asked. Kendall was awake now, playing with her mother's hair. There was a sound of metal screeching against metal. Kendall covered her ears and buried her face into her mom's shoulder. "It's okay, sweetie, I'm here," she whispered.

"No, it's adamantium," Laura growled.

Storm looked behind them, noticing the barred window. "What about those?"

Laura looked behind her. Shrugging, she took a swipe, the top of the bars easily coming apart.

Storm turned to her daughter. "Kendall," she said, holding her daughter gently by the shoulders. "If I'm not with you, whatever happens, I need you to listen to Laura. Okay? Promise me that."

"I promise, mommy," Kendall replied, not fully understanding what her mother was telling her, but knew it was important.

The door to the cell area opened, Kimura and Stryker walked in, sliding in trays of disgusting looking food. "Come and get it, muties!" Kimura called, banging the bars with a stick.

Kendall started to whimper, covering her ears and curling into her mother, who protectively angled her body away from the offending people by the cell. "Please, stop, you're scaring her," Storm said, though she knew what little good that would do her.

"She should be scared, Ororo," Stryker said. "This is just the beginning of what will happen to her."

There was a rumble of thunder, matching Storm's mood and her protectiveness toward Kendall. Stryker just smirked at her and walked out of the area. Kimura threw another rock at X-23. "See you later kiddies, ha ha ha ha..."

Half an hour later, the bars were removed from the window. Laura went up first. "Come on, Kendall," Laura called to her half-sister. The door opened again, Storm turned around, her eyes whiting over. Laura pulled Kendall up, then turned to Storm. "Aren't you coming?"

"No, I need to stay here to hold them off," Storm said, fog coming in through the window.

"What's going on in here?" Graydon Creed demanded, through the bars of the cell.

"Go!" Storm cried. "Run!"

"Mommy!" was the last thing Storm heard her daughter say as Laura picked her up and raced through the fog. Using the wind, Storm pulled some dirt into the cell to blind the soldiers that were coming in. She knew she was trapped, but she had to buy herself enough time for her daughters to escape. Some sort of rope landed around her neck, pulling her forward to the ground.

PtF

Laura raced with Kendall through the thick fog. Her heightened senses told her where to go since the guards were everywhere. They reached a gate, where Laura took her chances to cut a hole in the wire. Pushing Kendall through first, she followed, barely escaping one of the guards. The fog started to let up, as the two raced into the trees, but at least they were safe... for now.

PtF

The only thing Storm heard was the beep of a heart monitor as her senses became awake. She felt exhausted, not really reacting to the people in scrubs around her. The next thing she knew, darkness was slowly enveloping her welcomingly, and she thought she heard the familiar voice call out her name. "Logan..."


End file.
